You've Neglected Me
by TheBasicBitch
Summary: Rose is more than a little frustrated with Dimitri's lack of attention. When she takes matters into her own hands, he's left understanding just how frustrated he's left her. Told from Dimitri's point of view. Mature content warning!
1. Chapter 1

You've Neglected Me

**Author Note:**

**Hello everyone, this is my first official story post on this site. All characters belong to Richelle Mead, story is original. Mature rating, for a reason. Feel free to comment, I want to write better for you guys!**

**DPOV:**

I walked in to find Rose in a red corset that maximized her curves, red stockings, and red heels. She stopped what she'd been doing and turned around. I hadn't realized I dropped my duster until she was in front of me, bending down to pick it up. I reached for her as she stood up, but she swatted my hands away.  
"You've been neglecting me" she said with a pout, backing away from me. It was true, it had been a while since Rose and I had done anything close to sexual. I was more than ready to fix that.

"Let me make it up to you" I tried again to reach for her, but she dogged my advances.

"I'm finishing something up" she tossed over her shoulder, swaying her hips in a suggestive way as she went. I was left aching in my jeans watching her walk away.

I stood watching to see what she'd do. She wandered into the bathroom first I could hear her cleaning up a bit then she wandered to the hall closet, no longer wearing corset, leaving a bra and ruffled shorts. The door was blocking my view of her, but when she came back around, she was no longer wearing her little matching bottoms and I groaned at the sight. 'Accidentally' dropping something she bent down to give me a full view of her, already wet. I moved without thinking, ready to take her.

I got my arms around her this time, "I can help you _clean up_" I kissed her neck, pulling her in to feel all that she was doing to me. But again, she pushed me away. I was _growing_ more and more frustrated with her antics. "Rose" I quipped, not sure if the quiver in my voice would help of hurt me.

She turned back to me and walked back up, before getting within my reach, "don't touch me again" she said it a way that reminded me more of our gym arguments then our bedroom ones.  
"Roza, I-" but she cut me off. Stepping back, I dropped my arm, heeding her warning not to touch her. She stepped closer, testing the waters. She stepped in again, I still didn't reach. Finding it safe, she stepped into me, running her hands down my chest, reigniting the fire and my cock twitched. She was nowhere close to actually caressing me, but I was ready to beg for it in our hallway. She pressed herself against me, backing me into the wall. Rubbing me up and down with her body, feeling me. She knew just how bad I wanted in her. I groaned at the first motion wanting to hold her and encourage her slide against me. As it was, I gripped the door frame and fisted my other hand as to not touch her. She leaned in close to my ear. "You did this to yourself she whispered" I groaned in frustration again. And she backed away, into our bedroom. I bent forward slightly, hands on hips and tried to get ahold of my breath.

The next thing I heard however, hardened me to the point of pain. Rose was moaning, her breath catching. I moved so quickly this time, I would've though I teleported. She was lying on the bed stocking-legs spread, touching herself. I collapsed to my knees at the sight. Eyes hooded with lust. I was at the foot of the bed just watching, wanting nothing more than to do what she was doing to herself. To be the one eliciting those sounds from her. To feel her hot breathe catching just by my ear as my fingers curling-sliding in and out of her, tightening around me. I had to unzip my pants to relive some of the pain, sure that I would have an imprint of a zipper on my cock for a week.

It sounded incredibly selfish to say that I was glad I had been the only one to touch Rose, to make her come undone, that that right alone was mine, but I was.  
Seeing her at that point, even by herself tugged at the jealous part if me. Her fingers moved gracefully enough over herself to make me wonder if she'd done this before. My pride making wonder if I didn't fulfill her needs.

"Roza", I growled and she moaned. I was aroused to point of tearful pain, knowing she was right there and ready, but it wasn't for me. Her other hand skillfully kneading her breast as she continued to moan under her ministrations. I moved my own hand down to my hardened length and her eyes widened. "Don't" she said in the same tone as before. I practically whimpered at the demand. If I didn't give myself some relief... well spontaneous combustion hadn't been proven, but sexual frustration...I was beginning to see it as a possibility. She continued to move and knead; sliding in and out, adding another finger. I gripped the sheets as I watched. Her moans and sighs quickening, she began an almost uncontrolled pace. I recognized her climb to an orgasm. Proud to say I got to be the one who caused it, but this time, watching her come undone without me, both hurt and aroused me. She moaned out. I watched her entrance as her essence flowed out of her. _Is she coming more on her own then with me?_ I thought, twisting the knife a bit deeper _and_ making my briefs a bit tighter. She collapsed after her orgasm, feeling lonely, I was supposed to be there to catch her. I watched as she began moving, her hand went to her mouth, sucking the juices off her fingers, she moaned. I did too.

"Roza" I was breathing heavily just from watching, burying my face in the bed and sheets in front of me, getting control of myself, then looking up. She made eye contact with me, still aroused but incredibly pissed. I moved to her edge of the bed, my hardened member, making it hard to navigate correctly. She glanced down in acknowledgment. I I had pushed her to this level of frustration, I dropped my head. She grabbed my hands and I looked up at her. She moved towards me wrapping her legs around my waist and arms around my neck coming to sit in my lap. She ground against me. I reached down and stilled her hips with as much force as I could muster. She stilled for a moment and embraced me in a hug. "Don't do that again" I whispered, still breathless.

She pulled back and looked me in the eye. "Don't make me".

I sighed and rested my forehead against hers. "You left me with no choice. I kept trying to 'get' you and you kept avoiding me. So, I took matters into my own hands".

"You certainly did" I hissed out. I was having more of a reaction to her sitting on my lap then I would like. It sounded like a serious conversation. But the look of her red stockings covering her, the heels, it was hard to ignore. She ran her nose along the shell of my ear and I hissed out again, twitching under her.

"Do you want to make it up to me?" She asked.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: Hi. Okay, I honestly didn't expect to turn out another part to this story or do it so quickly. Thank you to people who already favorited and reviewed, you guys are rock stars! If you guys want another part let me know. I realize I left it on a cliff hanger there, but I was also thinking about doing a collection of one-shots with similar content. I just have a tendency to wander in my own stories (or authors notes). So if you'd prefer some spicy one shots or a more lemony story beyond this, let me know. Characters belong to Richelle Mead, still my story.**

"Do you want to make it up to me?" she asked.

I didn't even realize I had her on the bed and under me until she laughed. God, it was good to hear the joy in her after having her be so angry and frustrated. I kissed my way down her neck to her chest, hearing her moan out as my nose brushed against her peak. I took it in my mouth and sucked, eliciting a groan from us both. My hips were rocking into her of their own accord, unable to stop.

"Roza", she moaned out at the sound of her name, my accent thick with lust.

"Too much- " , she panted, "too much clothes- You're wearing too much" she finally got out. It was only then did I notice that she had been tugging at my shirt that was pinned between us. I took over from there, ripping the shirt over my head as she undid my belt. My pants pulled my underwear down with them, I finished the action with a kick. Now completely naked, covering Roza, still in her stockings and heels. I groaned at the feeling bare against her. Her hips shot up towards me and I almost lost it.  
"Rose" I said a bit more gruffly, "I don't know how long- ", I was trying to say, but she wasn't giving me any rest. I put my hand down between us, circling her nerves, just to find some rest.

"Dimitri" she whined. I slipped a finger in to her heat and about orgasmed then and there. So warm and tight. I began curling and sliding, adding another digit. It seemed that my only salvation was to focus on the goddess beneath me. I added another and it was all beginning to be a bit much. Her moans of pleasure, the feel of her heat and tightness, the hot liquid running down my hand. She moaned again. I stilled a second and pulled my hand away, I needed to taste her. She whimpered in protest and began pulling me towards her. I moved down her body and onto the floor, kneeling. Rose sat up a bit, ready to let me have it once again.

The image before me brought memories of being in a similar position as I prayed to God, now I was kneeling and, I guess in away praying, but I doubted God would be apart of this. I pulled Rose to the edge of the bed and she screeched a bit as I did so. My tongue circled around her again and she practically screamed at the sensation. I ran my tongue down her entrance and then flicked it, in and out, in and out. Now to the time of her pants. "Dimitri" she moaned out, she came, gushing out; as she did, I felt my own release. I was more than a little embarrassed by the whole situation, but it was all too much. She was too much. I had never lost that kind of control, not without Roza or myself, helping out a bit. I lapped up what she had given me, helping her ride out the high. It didn't matter what I had done, this was for Roza, and as it was, it looked like I would be handle another round.

I began kissing my way back up her leg, squeezing and gripping along her left as I did so. She writhed a bit beneath me and I covered her with my body. Kissing and sucking along her neck as I moved towards her lips. I was rocking into her again, "Dimitri" she breathed. I ground deeper, relieving a bit of my own ache. I had yet to feel her where I wanted her most. She groaned I rocked again, teasing her entrance a bit more.

She pulled me back so I could look directly into her eyes, a faux innocent look on her face, "please" she asked. Rose using please or thank you was a kind of turn on of its own. It was something she rarely did so when it happened, I knew it was something that she really wanted. I kissed her forcefully as I slid inside her, she gasped out and I took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, our tongues dancing and exploring. My hips were moving all on their own, at an almost fevered pace, unable to breathe I began kissing along Rose's neck. She wrapped her legs tighter around my hips pulling me in deeper, matching me thrust for thrust. It didn't take long for her to topple over the edge and I was right behind her. And despite my earlier release I was still in a desperate state. I rolled over so she was on top, still connected. I ran my hand up and down her back, the other still tangled in her hair. Her inner muscles still spasming around me, drawing little shudders out of me.

Rose, of course sensing this, shifted slightly, making it much, _much, _harder. I swallowed hard, not sure if she was thinking of another round or getting me out of her, but either way I wasn't ready to lose the feel of her just breathing against me. It really had been too long. She rocked her hips in a tantalizing manner and began to shift up to sit on her knees. I was still sheathed within her and that motion was making it very difficult to stay in control. She tightened purposefully around me and groaned. I tossed my forearm over my eyes.

She leaned forward and began kissing and sucking whatever she could reach. "You're missing the best part" she purred and rocked once, then stilling. She grabbed the hand that was attached to the arm that was covering my face and moved it to her hip. She took the other one and did the same. My eyes racked over her. She moved her hands from mine and to her beasts squeezing. She jolted slightly, rocking me inside her. I was beyond anything I had ever been through in my life. She began a tantalizing pace, barely moving me in and out of her and so slowly. I was breathing heavily still watching as she kneaded and moaned. She moved her hands up to her hair, leaving her swollen mounds to bounce freely, clapping against each other. She maintained her steady rock as I tried to thrust uncontrollably.

She was making a show out of this now, exaggerating her moans and groans. She looked back down at me and smiled. She moved so her hands were now on my lower stomach. She sank a bit deeper, pulling out a bit farther. Maintaining her eye contact with me, I was gasping at the feel of each drop of her hips, she had stopped her show of moaning and kneading and instead seemed transfixed by my reactions. She sped up a bit more. I thrust more, trying to urge her to match my pace. Then she stopped moving completely leaving herself heavy so my thrust was cut short. I began pulsing within, her mouth opened in a silent gasp at the sensation.

I think she had started it to tease, but now she was lost in the sensation of me almost breaking. I found the strength to thrust quickly and deep twice and then stilled, she groan out at the new intensity of my pulsation. She moved so we were now laying chest to chest feeling me pulse and listening to my heart. She writhed and whimpered, "again" she said. "again, again, again" I obliged and this time thrust to just the edge of bliss me and she clawed at me with a new fervor. Kissing and sucking. I would have marks tomorrow, I knew, but I welcomed the brands. I began a steady rock and this time it was her who was left at the uncontrolled point. She pressed herself more tightly against me, burying her face in my neck, crying out. I ended up at her pace a lot more quickly than I would have liked, but my body had its own desires. She and I broke at the same time. She releases with a catch and sigh, "Fuck, Roza" I groaned out as I clutched her to me, one hand in her hair, the other still on her hip. She relaxed completely against me and began kissing everywhere in between her lips and collar bone, finally there to catch her.

Eventually she rolls off, but she doesn't get very far before I'm pulling her back into my side. Still unwilling to let go of her just yet. "Wow" she finally says. I nod in agreement. She adjusts so she's looking up at me. "That almost makes the last week worth it". I look back down at her, not sure if she' s kidding or not. Thinking back to how the night started, I wasn't so sure. Knowing how it ended was good, but that time in between had me begging for any kind of mercy from her.

"Roza I-", I started. But she shook her head.

"I get it. It's been crazy for you lately, I just needed you too". She shifted so she was looking at the ceiling fan, "so, so desperately" she finished off.

The knife from before twisted into a new shape in my chest and tensed. Rose, noticing the shift looked back at me. "What?" she asked. The jealous part of me stirred, wondering if I should ask or if I even wanted to know. I shook my head. "Tell me" she said. I shook again. She frowned and reached down to my slickened member and gave barely a brush over it. I grabbed her at her hand and she wrestled it away, repeating the lightest touch. I was already hard and ready again, but like before, I knew Rose wouldn't let it happen until I did as she wanted.

"How many times have you done that?" I finally asked. She looked confused. "To yourself, Roza. How many times have I left you unsatisfied to the point you just did it yourself?" was accent was still heavy. Her eyes widened in amusement at this question, then laughed. I wasn't a proud person, but up until tonight I thought Rose always felt satisfied after our…encounters. But now, remembering the ease to which she could pleasure herself twisted my insides.

"Dimitri, are you jealous?" I looked down at her then averted my gaze which is exactly the confirmation she needed. She laughed again. She shifted lower down my body kissing as she did so, punctuating each with a phrase.

"I promise", my sternum. I do sharp intake of breath.

"that", my abs. I breathe out in a rush.

"I", This time she lapped at the joint between my leg and the rest of my body and I jerked.

"Rose" I groan out. Gauging my reaction, she moved her hand to my cock now spreading a mix of our previous activity and the pre cum over my length.

"yes?" I ask. She looks me dead in the eyes and takes me into her mouth. She moves deftly. And I'm lost in the moment again. Her moans vibrate around me. And I gasp.

"Rose" I try again. "Tell me", I begged. Her laugh rips around me and I jerk up again, sliding farther down her throat. She moves one hand to hold me down at my hip and the other to massage my heavy sack. She pulls me out and kisses from my base to tip. Then does long laps. I quivering, on the edge once again. "Rose" I groan out again. She takes me all the way back in and resumes her massage. I fill her mouth as I find the blissful high for the fourth time that night. She swallows it all down and helps me ride out the rest of the orgasm.

I'm not letting her off without an answer though. "Rose", I say firmly and she looks up all wide-eyed-innocence again.

She finally sighs and moves off me. I sit up, back against the headboard and pull her back across my lap again. Deciding I might need to use some of her own methods against her. Dragging her across my length once, twice, then still. Looking her dead in the eyes as she huffs at me.

She sighs, seeing that I'm not budging. "Fine. I did it a lot back at school, but what was I suppose to do?! You weren't going to give in, so I had to find some kind of relief on my own." I let out the breath I had been holding.

"At least until, I got the vibrator, that was it". I jerked again.

"And why do you need that?" sick of this roller coaster she was sending me on. "Rose, tell me right now, have I ever not left you completely satisfied?".


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: Official note at end of chapter. Characters belong to Richelle Mead, story belongs to me.**

**Updated**

The way she gulped and looked away as I asked the question made my head drupe.

"I thought-I thought", but I don't know what I thought. That I was good in bed? That I could fulfill her needs as a woman? That I could at least give her this if I couldn't give her the life she deserved.

She grabbed my chin and made me look her in the eyes. "You do when you're here. But when you're not… God, it's so frustrating." She slid across my length as she said this. "You don't understand, you refused to touch me at the academy, then I lost you, then you didn't want me, then I _got _you. All of you, for those few days" she began panting hard at the memories of our early days when we weren't working while she was recovering. "those days- they were" she was lost. I was _growing _at her sounds, her words, the memories themselves.

She gave a frustrated huff. "I know you weren't leaving me, but I was so frustrated that I couldn't have you. And after I had got you, I quit trying to touch myself, because well…" she looked me dead in the eyes as she said it, "I'd rather feel your fingers then my own". She ground a little deeper on me, my dick trying so hard to reach into her that I was surprised it wasn't lifting her up, but I had to hear the rest of this.

"When we do it, you always leave me in a quivering mess, wondering if I'll be able to walk tomorrow. It's seriously the best workout you've ever designed for me." She finished off

"but" I trailed off.

"But when you're not here, I get a little antsy. Instead of fighting it I—_invested _in a certain device that helps me along". I groaned, the idea of seeing Rose being pleasured by herself in my mind, seeing her writhe uncontrollably, wanting to jump in with her, but also wanting to see her and feel myself as I did.

"You bought a vibrator for when I'm away?" she nodded. "not because I don't take care of you, but because I do it too well? She nodded again. "And you're suffering from withdraw?" the final question had her a thinking about it a bit.

"Are you saying that when you're away you aren't a little sexually frustrated?" she sounded offended at the idea.

"Oh no, Roza" I drew her in an unconscious grind against my still hard length. "I'm defiantly more then a _little _frustrated without you." she looked pleased at the sound of that.

"I've had to relieve myself in more then a few bathrooms when I start thinking about you too much." I confessed, and immediately wanted to take it back. She stopped her steady movements.

"Are you saying that the zen-life-lessons-God of patience, jerks off in the bathroom to the mere thought of me?" I groaned for an entirely new reason. And put my head on her collar bone. _Why had I said it?_

"Roza, I only wish I had as much self-control as you think I did." She laughed at that. "Ever since we started, I just-I just can't stop. It may only be a few hours sometimes, and then you text me that you love me or remind me to get fruit on the way home and I realize _I _got _you._" I finished. "I get a little excited at the simple prospect of coming home that I just can't think about anything else. So yes, there may have been a few times, were I've had to take care of the situation.

As I trailed of, Rose suddenly lifted herself up and impaled herself on me. I began rocking but she stilled me as much as she could with her weight, still looking me in the eye. "I think I can give you a few more things to think about when you're at work then" She began a fast pace that I had wanted all night. Fast her breasts rubbing my chest stimulating my nipples. I moved my hips in time with hers as she bounced. Drawing her all the way out and then dropping her back down, all the way in. I began a steady pulse inside of her and she paused. "This" she said, stilling completely now. "I don't get this on my own. I love the way it throbs. It's just so-alive" she said.

She was almost completely limp on top of me, just feeling me inside of her. I resumed our fast place, lifting her up by her waist. She gasped out for air in another heart stopping way. letting her body go completely limp, boobs smacking together in clap, her ass slapping against my balls, the only thing hanging on was her tight heat as it began clenching around me.

"Oh Roza-Roza-Roza" I hissed out like a prayer. "Please come for me Roza". I had yet to feel her break all on her own. But with my words she came hard, clenching around me, nearly taking me over with her, but I let her wet heat slide out of her and onto me, reaching one hand down to rub into it and heard her mutter out a groan at the feeling still lost in the high. I began rubbing _her _into her beasts and she gasped, breathless at the feeling. As soon as I got her nice and covered, I began sucking and biting the globes that had fascinated me since I saw her in the lounge with only a bra covering her. I got to taste her on her and that was one of the best sensations. I was still hard within her and she could feel it. She began moving up and down. I held her left beast in my hand, to hold it down will she began a bounce up and down on my stiff length. I switched to the other, my other hand kneading her hip as she moved. She was close again and I begged my traitorous cock to hold off for her. She began getting a little reckless, so I took control over our movement, helping her up and down will remaining firmly attached to her glorious weight. She came, and I followed sucking her for all she was worth as streams came out of me and into her. She clenched me tights so she could, taking whatever was left in after the tonight.

She collapsed into me and I fell back onto the bed. Clutching her to me. "Oh Roza, I don't think I'm going to even make it out of the bedroom tomorrow with those memories in my mind". It was said as joke, but soon the fear began to manifest. _Was I ever going to regain any of my old control? _Rose laughed against my chest, and that sound and feeling made it worth it. If I had to take a break a few times a day, it would be worth it, so long as I had her at the end of the day lying against my chest and holding me like she didn't want me to leave.

Her heavy breathing was in time with mine. I closed my eyes only to open them immediately as I felt her deft hand beginning to moving down my length. I covered my eyes with my hands, not sure how I was going to survive another round. Then she stopped and moved my hands away. She kissed them and moved to the end of the bed so she could lay perpendicular to me. Putting one of her stocking clad legs in the air she pulled it towards her face to knock off her shoe. As she rolled down the stocking she sat up with her leg extended in front of her. I slid off the bed and grabbing her legs to pull her to her to the edge of the bed. I removed her shoe and then reached for the top of her tight, rolled it down, kissing the exposed skin as I went. Then I trailed my kisses up. She crawled back to the center of the bed, me kissing and nipping where I can as I followed her. She stopped moving and sank into her, loving the little gasp as I did so. We moved in time, reaching our peaks within seconds of each other. I collapsed into her rolling her over on top of me as I did so. I stroked her hair, trying to regain my composure.

"Oh Rose, what have you done to me? And how did I ever resist you?"

"You didn't", she said. And I briefly wondered if she knew about my other secret sessions I had while we were back at the academy. "You had sex with your underage student and you did not regret it. Face it, Comrade" she placed her chin in her hands and stared me in the eyes, "you were out of control as soon as you saw me." She said it with her 'Rose Hathaway confidence'. I was going to argue, but she was right. As soon as I really saw Rose, the girl who was willing to fight a losing battle against superior guardians. And then work her ass off to be sure she would never be on the end of a losing battle. The way she worried about her friends, and tried her hardest to protect people she loved, including me. Yeah, I was a gonner, I just hadn't realized it. It made more sense when I saw her half naked in front of me, and then naked under me. I had lost my cool more then a few times at the Academy with the idea of Rose, less frequently then I did now, but still enough, and once was too much to be doing while thinking about my underage student. Too much, way too much.

I sighed in defeat. "I wish you wouldn't say it like that. I loved you then and love you now, Rose. It was never just about sex; it was about you. Knowing what I know now, and the memories I have now, it's pretty hard to not think about sex with you, but it was never just about getting to have sex with a 17 or 18 or 19-year-old." I finished the little rant I always gave when she reminded me that I had sex with her at a 'vulnerable time in her life'.

"Yeah, and it wasn't about getting it on with my hot teacher" she sighed. "Whatever we have to tell ourselves to fall asleep at night". She rested her head back against me, she wiggled one of her legs in between mine, resting the other on the outside and closed her eyes. I held her tight to me, one hand in her hair, the other on her hip. I reached out and flicked off our light and shut my eyes too. I matched our breathing and fell asleep to the feeling of a completely relaxed Rose lying on top of me, sure that I would be screwed tomorrow when someone asked me about last night, unable to control the reaction I would have.

Problems for a different day.

**A.N: Hi, okay, that was the last chapter for this little story. I encourage you all to check out my other story, 'The Games We Play' I will be updating that story at least one more time. I also announced on there that I would be doing a one-shot story set because I have quite a few more steamy encounters left in me. Stories will include Dimitri walking in on Rose. If you have any requests feel free to leave them in the reviews or PM me. I don't judge, I'll write almost anything. Thanks for reading my first official story on here, if you have any comments or criticism, I like notes. If you have any specific ideas again, I'm trying to write for your guys enjoyment. **


End file.
